


詹眉/一顆星星掉在地上

by 30chainsaw



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30chainsaw/pseuds/30chainsaw
Summary: 變成了小孩子的勒布朗就像是一顆星星，此刻他掉落在了戴維斯的掌心，這個可愛的小男孩改變了戴維斯的一生。
Relationships: Anthony Davis/LeBron James
Kudos: 3





	1. 第一顆星星

**Author's Note:**

> ★老詹变成小孩子的故事  
> ★他們還沒在談戀愛  
> ★但是這兩個笨蛋其實是互相喜歡  
> ★沒有額外的家庭設定

當戴維斯第十次打給勒布朗的時候，事情顯得有些不大對勁。現在是早晨六點半，照道理來說勒布朗應該已經在球館訓練了，他做了個熱身，在場地裡練了會三分，最後一個三分空心命中籃筐濺起水花的時候，勒布朗依舊沒有回復他。

這太奇怪了，戴維斯想，勒布朗不是一個喜歡熬夜的人，他非常自律地管控自己的睡眠，甚至他有一款由他自己代言的助眠APP，他很顯然不會是因為玩遊戲玩過頭了早上起不來——勒布朗為什麼還沒有回消息？他的消息記錄仍停留在昨晚的「晚安 安東尼」上。

他只好開始練習運球，他把手機放在不遠處的長條板凳上，過了大概兩分鐘他的屏幕亮了。

-勒布朗：在嗎安東尼

-勒布朗：我想我可能遇到了一些麻煩

-勒布朗：可能有點難以置信

-勒布朗：去球館旁邊的咖啡廳等我

-勒布朗：一個人就好

-勒布朗：我真的是操了 淦

戴維斯鬆了口氣，至少勒布朗回了消息，這證明他大概還沒什麼事，雖然戴維斯並不清楚他口中的「麻煩」指的是什麼就是了——難道他頭髮掉光了？還是說他談戀愛了(那這可真見鬼，這可是一篇詹眉文)？一覺醒來發現自己變得跟«雷霆萬鈞»裡的KD一樣不會打球了？

他被自己的腦洞嚇了一跳，他難道本質其實是個詹黑？戴維斯趕緊到更衣室把訓練服換掉，他花了十分鐘走到咖啡廳，早晨七點多差不多有些人了，他挑了個靠窗的位置坐下。咖啡廳裡有著溫和的咖啡豆氣味。

-戴維斯：你來了嗎

-戴維斯：勒布朗

-勒布朗：在你後面

戴維斯轉過腦袋，他應該看見帶著BEATS頭戴式耳機、穿著短褲和短袖的勒布朗，但他沒有，除了個小孩子，戴維斯以為是誰家的小孩子走丟了，或者只是在走來走去而已。他穿著不合身的襯衫和大上好幾號的拖鞋。然後他拍了拍戴維斯的小腿。

「你好？」戴維斯禮貌地對著他微笑，「有什麼事情嗎小朋友？」

「小朋友」的臉色以肉眼可見的速度變得難看了幾分，「安東尼——」他的聲音還是小朋友那種清脆的聲音，他好像還沒到變聲期的年紀，但是...「我是勒布朗。」

我是勒布朗

是勒布朗

勒布朗

布朗

朗

戴維斯露出一個難以置信的表情，這實在是太難讓人理解了，你想想，你在街上走的時候，突然一個小孩子(他甚至就到你肚子那麼高，哈哈)攔住你對你說「我是他媽的邁克爾喬丹！需要我給你來個超酷的背身後仰跳投或者空中平移飛行扣籃嗎——？」聽起來是不是很雞/巴驚悚？

他深呼吸一口氣，「我假設你是勒布朗？」他的眉毛以一種微妙的頻率顫動，「但是這還是很難讓我相——」

「我們昨天還一起吃了午飯，你還喝了杯蘋果汁安東尼，我現在比你還難以置信，」這下戴維斯確信他是勒布朗了，而不是什麼勒布朗的忠實粉絲開的大玩笑，他拉開戴維斯面前的椅子坐下，兩條小短腿在空中晃蕩來晃蕩去的，「安東尼，我甚至懷疑這是一場夢，你是假的嗎？」

戴維斯給了他一個白眼：「我還懷疑你是假的呢，勒布朗，如果我給你一巴掌也許這個夢就能馬上結束？」他摸了摸勒布朗的腦袋，小小的勒布朗有著一雙漂亮的星星眼，他看起來還不是很壯實，「要喝杯牛奶嗎勒布朗小寶貝？」

「我比你年長安東尼！」勒布朗大聲嚷嚷，戴維斯樂的掐了把他的臉，「小孩子就要乖乖聽大哥哥的話！吃飯了嗎寶貝？」

勒布朗搖搖頭，他用手撐著下巴不知道在想什麼，他盯著透明的落地窗戶看外面的行人，戴維斯給他自己點了份簡單的早餐，又給勒布朗點了份兒童套餐。

「我不吃兒童套餐！」勒布朗拍拍桌子，但是他的小手並不能造成多大的音量。這令他有些尷尬地縮回了手。

「喜歡玉米杯還是胡蘿蔔杯？想要點深海鱈魚條嗎？小朋友不多吃點的話是沒辦法長高的——」戴維斯看起來高興的很，他有點把快樂建立在勒布朗的「痛苦」之上了哈哈哈，真的，這種事情發生在誰身上都會很詭異吧？但是這是一本小說，而且還是發生在勒布朗.詹姆斯的身上，這就沒什麼好奇怪了的。

「安東尼，」勒布朗低著頭扣著手指，他在思考到底該如何處理這一切，如果「勒布朗詹姆斯變成了小孩子」這件事被其他人知道了的話，那可太糟糕了——ESPN的頭條絕對會被勒布朗刷爆的，「我必須要想個辦法...我先請一段時間的假好了？」

戴維斯收斂了他的笑容，他點點頭，幾根髮辮隨著他腦袋的動作微微顫動：「可以，不過我還是想不通你為什麼突然變成了這樣？我假設這是個萬聖節玩笑？」

「萬聖節還沒到——非常遺憾的是，我也不知道為什麼，」勒布朗開始啃他面前餐盤裡的鱈魚條，他配了點千島醬，「我昨晚就喝了點白葡萄酒，然後稍微整理了一下我的房間...呃我的布朗好像不見了？」

「那是什麼？」戴維斯問他。

「我的小藍象玩偶，我很小的時候它就跟著我了。」勒布朗的表情看上去不太好，戴維斯覺得那個玩偶可能對他有什麼重要的意義，他安撫地拍了拍勒布朗的腦袋：「我下次去你家幫你一起找找吧——不過勒布朗，這段時間你要不要住到我家來？」

勒布朗眨巴了兩下眼睛看他，「我覺得我可以照顧你一段時間。」戴維斯這麼說，他才不會承認是因為勒布朗太可愛了的緣故，把小勒布朗帶到家裡去，這種會被FBI爆破房門的事情——開玩笑的他才不是這種人，只是單純的照顧！

「好吧，如果你方便的話？」勒布朗點點頭，「如果你願意帶我去買點衣服，這個身體不得不說真的很麻煩——你甚至不可以弄點酒喝！」

然後戴維斯對著他微笑：「小孩子要喝牛奶。」


	2. 第二顆星星

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些設定：隨著外表的改變，行為性格會向對應的年齡略微改變一部分。反正OOC屬於我，別罵了別罵了。

漂亮的運球，彎身降低重心以保證籃球的彈跳穩定，球鞋摩擦木質地板發出尖叫，行雲流水之下禁區野獸露出了他的獠牙，斯伯丁籃球親吻地面，撕開防線，一個漂亮的反身三百六十度大風車扣籃——

「勒布朗！」戴維斯實在沒忍住笑了出來，勒布朗一時興起的籃球表演，在他家後院的小籃球場裡(這個籃球場是戴維斯某年一時興起安裝的，他只是單純覺得很有趣，修建一個迷你籃球場花不了多少時間)，「這個小籃框不錯吧，小皇帝的專屬小籃球場——」他掏出手機拍照片，勒布朗大聲地抗議：「安東尼，這很好笑嗎？」

「好吧，不好笑不好笑，」戴維斯拍拍他的腦袋，勒布朗現在對他來說小的可愛，他的襯衫袖子被卷的高高的以免影響到他的行動，穿著一雙戴維斯以前的舊球鞋，戴維斯才不是戀童癖，但勒布朗的可愛是犯規的，他會無意識地對著你歪歪腦袋，發出一些可愛的語氣詞，一些讓人發笑的小動作，啊總之就是非常可愛這種東西很難用言語來描述啦！(可惡，幼詹就是最可愛的！)勒布朗衝著戴維斯吐了吐舌頭示意他口渴了，於是戴維斯把他一把抱起來。

勒布朗推了推戴維斯的肩膀：「我自己會走，安東尼。」

「但是我不放心，勒布朗。」戴維斯說。

戴維斯的胳膊很結實，勒布朗被他抱在懷裡，這就像是很小的時候，勒布朗在幼稚園的時候會看見很多小朋友被父親抱著，他們會在父親溫暖有力的懷抱裡撒嬌，吃著糖果或者是什麼別的零食點心，勒布朗會站在一邊看著他們。他倒是沒什麼感覺，他沒見過他的爸爸，他大概從他母親的口中聽說過關於他父親的隻言片語，那很模糊且混亂。

在他很小很小的時候他的母親幾乎每天都會咒罵他的父親，在她喝過一些酒之後這種情況尤甚。父親對他來說就是一團黑色的霧，他知道有「FATHER」這個單詞，但是這究竟代表什麼意思？一個願意來接你給你好吃的並且會誇獎你說「我的好兒子今天幹得好」的男人嗎？

有一次勒布朗剛下課，拎著他被水洗的發白的帆布書包站在幼稚園門口，他看見一個和他歲數差不多大的男孩趴在他的父親懷裡，拿著父親給的一大把硬糖，他一顆一顆地剝著糖紙，把五顏六色的水果硬糖放進嘴巴裡。

糖紙是鐳射包裝的，勒布朗一直覺得它們像星星，但是他沒怎麼吃過糖，雖然那隻是一種很便宜的硬糖，裡面並非水果果汁，只是一些便宜的可食用香精勾兌出來的味道。

一顆硬糖從男孩的手裡掉了下來，就像是星星掉在地上，夕陽的橙色光芒打在它的包裝紙上，勒布朗偷偷環顧了一下四周。

沒有人注意他，於是他把那顆硬糖偷偷撿起來攥在手心。

他的母親總是最後一個來，她的工作不允許她擁有過多的休息時間，她把勒布朗接回家之後又要去打另一份工，她太忙了，以至於勒布朗每天吃的基本都是已經冷掉的剩菜，他總是會覺得很餓，那些乾硬的黑麥麵包和凝固成糊狀的奶油蔬菜湯，它們很難吃而且根本吃不飽。格洛裡亞會在晚上帶回來一些額外的小點心，她的最後一份工作是餐館裡的幫廚，比如說捲心菜葉、一些碎肉、一點兒意大利番茄汁肉丸麵...格洛裡亞盡力會讓勒布朗吃的飽一點，哪怕她們母子兩個仍然在為房租而困擾——格洛裡亞還穿著酒紅色的超市收銀員馬甲，她站在幼稚園門口的大樹下：「過來，勒布朗。」

她的時間不允許她慢悠悠地帶著兒子一起回家，聽兒子講幼稚園裡發生的故事，她不太關心這些，勒布朗是個彬彬有禮的小孩，他總是讓所有人放心。勒布朗只是點點頭，那個硬糖藏在他的手心裡，他的手濕乎乎的都是汗，那顆糖被他的手汗烘的黏糊糊的。

他跟著母親走了一段路，然後低頭悄悄地剝開糖果的包裝紙。咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓。

這是他第一次吃糖，儘管那只是一顆掉在地上的便宜硬糖，說實話它並不好吃(事實上，這種便宜的硬糖非常齁嗓子)，但是勒布朗才不捨得，草莓味的水果硬糖，他把它含在腮幫子邊上，用舌頭從左邊推到右邊去，他的口水變得甜甜的，都是草莓的味道，草莓STRAWBERRY，然後勒布朗把它放在舌頭上面，他才不捨的把它咬碎掉，這樣就沒有了。

他含了一路的糖，直到那顆糖慢慢地化掉了，然後什麼都沒有了，只剩下甜甜的草莓香氣，像透明的肥皂泡被太陽燙碎，只留下一個淡淡的肥皂水印。

「我想吃糖。」勒布朗對戴維斯說，他把自己的小腦袋靠在戴維斯的肩膀上。戴維斯穿著一條搞笑的短袖，上面畫著芝麻街的BERT，勒布朗太輕了，戴維斯抱起他甚至用不了多少力氣，他很輕鬆地就能把勒布朗抱到客廳裡去。「想吃點什麼？」戴維斯從茶几下面拿出玻璃糖罐，他為萬聖節準備了不少糖果、巧克力之類的，「我猜你會喜歡這個，草莓口味夾心。」他剝開一顆硬糖的粉色包裝紙，然後把它塞進勒布朗的嘴巴裡。

「很好吃。草莓味讓我很懷念。」勒布朗的左邊腮幫子頂起來一小塊，然後那塊凸起轉移到了右邊，然後又是左邊，右邊，左邊，右邊——「安東尼，話說我還是不能接受我變成小孩子了的事實。」

「這沒什麼，給自己放個假？」戴維斯說，「反正我們已經有了個漂亮的冠軍，休息一下？——當然我是不會接『馬上回來』的！做個小孩子其實也還不錯，你可以更加任性一點，來試著對安東尼哥哥撒個嬌？」

「你有病。」勒布朗說，不過他其實也是開玩笑的，變成小孩子也沒什麼不好，他的童年說實在的並不快樂，他是一個讓人省心的小孩子，他沒有去過遊樂園和什麼別的，和家人一起出去野餐之類的項目——他對著燈光看著自己的手，他的手小小的，比一個耶，比一個三分手勢，這個小小的身體裡住著三十五歲的勒布朗，那小勒布朗現在又在幹什麼呢。

戴維斯在沙發邊上整理他的包，他把一把零錢和卡丟進了大夾層裡，「勒布朗，我們去買點東西——你不會想穿著你這條老頭襯衫在我面前晃來晃去吧？」

老頭襯衫，勒布朗扯了扯袖子，很難看嗎？不是鄧肯那種格子襯衫，也不是什麼奇怪的審美...他不自在地把襯衫整理平，戴維斯把整理好的包背上，伸出手拉住勒布朗的手。

戴維斯的手很大很暖和，他的手心有一層薄薄的粗糙的繭，勒布朗把手放在他的手上，「你看起來就像我的兒子。」戴維斯說，他戴了頂土黃色的漁夫帽。

「你想我叫你什麼，親愛的爸爸？」勒布朗沒好氣地說，戴維斯點點頭，然後勒布朗佯裝生氣地推了他一下。

「我錯了勒布朗。」戴維斯嬉皮笑臉地服軟，他帶著勒布朗去地鐵站，從家裡出來，去排隊，人擠人，洛杉磯的地鐵塞的滿滿當當，像罐沙丁魚罐頭——「勒布朗，你得小心被別人推摔倒了。」在等候區，戴維斯蹲下來和勒布朗說，他這樣可以和勒布朗平視。

勒布朗樂了：「好的，安東尼爸爸。」他特意加重了爸爸的發音。他們花了一些時間在路上。戴維斯打算去山姆會員店，他記得他有會員卡來著——給勒布朗買點衣服，買點日用品和吃的，戴維斯甚至抄了長長一大條的清單。

他們邊走邊挑，但很突然地，戴維斯停下來了：「想要這個嗎勒布朗？每個小朋友都要擁有一輛浪漫的專屬腳踏車，還可以後座帶帶可愛的小姑娘。」他憋著笑說。勒布朗本來在低頭吃從試吃區拿的煙烤三文魚，他抬頭看了過去，下一秒他只想教戴維斯什麼叫做尊重長輩，請尊重這個即使身體只有五六歲內心卻住著三十五歲老頭的勒布朗詹姆斯AKA過氣的國王。

勒布朗感覺他額頭的青筋在跳動，賓利多功能兒童腳踏車，我說賓利，你們英國人真的很奇怪唉，為什麼不可以好好做汽車？勒布朗瞪著那輛腳踏車，旁邊穿著綠色馬甲的山姆店員很快湊了過來：「你好先生，要試試這款腳踏車嗎？這款很適合你兒子！」

我不是他兒子，操你的，勒布朗想，還好店員沒有認出戴維斯，不然戴維斯明天就要坐實未婚爆料私生子的新聞——國王的父親叫什麼，老國王？中國有個詞語叫做「太上皇」，和這個意思差不多嗎？戴維斯尷尬地拒絕了店員的邀請，他們倉皇地逃的遠遠的。路過食品分區的時候，勒布朗沒忍住笑了。

「這是什麼，安東尼？」他指著貨架上的RUFFLES薯片，「哈哈哈我發誓你看上去有夠可愛的。」

一大貨架的薯片，這沒什麼(哪怕它是檸檬青椒味)，但是當右下角印了個穿著黃紫色湖人球衣的戴維斯的時候，事情就變得有趣起來了，上面的戴維斯笑的還挺開心——一大貨架的戴維斯和旁邊尷尬的本尊——戴維斯發誓他再也不嘲笑勒布朗了。

「我要一包，」勒布朗從貨架上拿下一包薯片，「你好安東尼，你的簽名真的太個性了！我好喜歡你可以給我簽名嗎AD！」他故意對著包裝上的戴維斯說。

「快走勒布朗，我發誓我不想看到這面貨架第二次！！」戴維斯衝著勒布朗露出一個克制的獰笑。

勒布朗笑著跑開了。

**Author's Note:**

> 搬運到AO3上來，我決定把AO3作為我的存文基地，因為你永遠不知道LOF什麼時候會爆炸*歎氣*


End file.
